


Сафари на слонов, или Путевые заметки Л.А. Малфоя

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Когда вы говорите «сафари», вы представляете жаркую Африку, ружья, джип и много-много животных. Люциус Малфой тоже примерно так себе это представлял.





	

_Я был против с самого начала. Сафари на слонов – что за глупость. Так я и сказал Кингсли, так написано в моем завещании, не дай Мерлин оно пригодится. Милая Нарси пыталась отвлечь меня покупками в дорогу, но даже пробковый шлем на ней смотрится лучше. Это несправедливо._  
  
– Перестань дуться, Малфой, ты глупо выглядишь, – заметил Кингсли. – Вы работаете в одном Министерстве, война закончилась, тебя оправдали. Пора бы вам найти общий язык.  
  
– Это можно сделать менее затратным способом, – возразил Люциус и с возмущением уставился на Артура Уизли, словно это был он во всем виноват.  
  
В некотором роде так оно и было. Кингсли вбил себе в голову, что Министерство будет работать эффективнее, если все отделы будут сотрудничать друг с другом. Несусветная глупость и утопия, но возражать Министру никто не решился, и вот теперь за это расплачивался Люциус.  
  
– Я бы тоже предпочел остаться дома, – нерешительно начал Артур. – У меня там это...  
  
Он замялся.  
  
– Слышал? – Люциус повернулся к Кингсли. – У него там это. Это без него месяц не переживет. Предлагаю расходиться.  
  
– Стоять! – рявкнул Кингсли. Из маленького окошка на жестяной поднос со стуком упал брелок, который должен был стать их порт-ключом, и министр облегченно вздохнул. – Идите оба сюда. Все с собой взяли?  
  
Артур кивнул и поправил рюкзак. Люциус оглядел себя – даже хаки ему шел, что уж тут поделаешь, стиль и воспитание остаются при тебе где угодно - и тоже высокомерно кивнул.  
  
Они все трое схватились за порт-ключ, и их закрутило в принудительном межконтинентальном перемещении.  
  
– И чтоб никакой магии в Тарангире! – успел крикнуть Кингсли. Скажи это он чуть раньше, Люциус нашел бы способ остаться в Англии. В конце концов, вот Грейнджер проводила общественные работы по благоустройству – Люциус вполне мог в них поучаствовать. Ведь помириться с Грейнджер ничуть не менее важно, чем с Артуром, верно?  
  
_Все беды от недостаточной информированности. Вот что стоило Кингсли сказать, как именно мы должны были подготовиться? Теперь я выгляжу глупо. Впрочем, он тоже._  
  
– Нас будут сопровождать представители местного народа масаи, – пояснил Кингсли, когда они наконец снова твердо стояли на земле. – Они магглы, и к магии относятся с некоторой опаской.  
  
– Могу их понять, – фыркнул себе под нос Люциус. – Не смотрите так на меня, я не ездил в Африку специально, чтобы издеваться над магглами. Я вообще тут впервые. Кстати, тут разве не должно быть значительно жарче?  
  
– Сейчас июль, – пояснил Кингсли, словно этого было достаточно.  
  
– В июле на северо-востоке Танзании, а именно здесь находится национальный парк Тарангире, днем температура около двадцати двух градусов, – бодро произнес Артур и добавил упавшим голосом. – А ночью понижается до четырнадцати.  
  
– Отлично, – голос Люциуса сочился сарказмом. – И где ты был такой умный, Уизли, когда я выбирал одежду для поездки?  
  
– Я это сейчас в буклете прочитал! – Артур возмущенно помахал перед лицом Малфоя какими-то пестрыми бумажками. – Тут еще написано, что животных можно убивать. Кингсли, мы же собирались на них только посмотреть!  
  
– Прочитай, может, тут и людей убивать можно? – Люциус шагнул к Артуру. – А то мне уже хочется!  
  
– Прекратите сейчас же! – прикрикнул на них министр. – Нам тут выдадут все необходимое снаряжение, включая машину. И у нас будут проводники, они же позаботятся о еде и воде. Путешествовать будем с комфортом.  
  
_Когда Кингсли считал, что сафари помирит нас с Уизли, он, наверное, и не предполагал, что случится это на фоне острой ненависти к нему. Даже Уизли признал: то, что нам выдали, палаткой считаться не может - разве что широким спальным мешком. И в ней полагалось спать! К счастью, этот запасливый рыжий идиот захватил с собой мало-мальски нормальную палатку. Хотя кого я обманываю!_  
  
– Тут воняет, – Люциус демонстративно зажал нос и принялся бродить по палатке. – Вы что, держали тут кошек?  
  
– Мы – нет, но хозяин палатки – возможно, – миролюбиво ответил Артур. – Мы эту палатку брали напрокат для кубка по квиддичу...  
  
– Напомни мне ничего не давать вам напрокат, – прервал его Люциус. – С Кубка уже лет пять прошло, не меньше.  
  
Артур стремительно побагровел, но продолжил:  
  
– Сначала было некогда отдать, а потом Гарри, Гермиона и Рон путешествовали в ней во время войны. Пока их не поймали егеря и не привели вам в поместье, Малфой. Палатку мы потом нашли, её облюбовали еноты, а в остальном она была почти что в порядке.  
  
– Раритетная вещь, ей место в музее, – согласился Люциус и рявкнул, – а не в Африке!  
  
– Другой все равно нет, – остановил начинающуюся ссору Кингсли. – Зато здесь достаточно места для нас троих, можно спокойно выпить чаю и не опасаться мух цеце, например.  
  
– Мух цеце? – повторил Люциус, а Артур принялся быстро листать свой рекламный буклет.  
  
_Похоже, мои предчувствия меня не обманули. Министр решил от меня избавиться. Я забрал буклет у Уизли, потому что он совсем неадекватно себя вел, перечисляя орду своих отпрысков, которые без него пропадут. Я бы на это не рассчитывал, кстати, но должна же быть причина, по которой Кингсли решил избавиться и от Уизли тоже. В буклете довольно ясно дается понять, какие низкие у нас шансы на выживание. Пока ничего не понимаю, приходится выжидать._  
  
– Ну вот, а вы скулили, городские неженки! – Кингсли снова поднялся во весь рост, касаясь головой брезентовой крыши, и снова силой был усажен Люциусом и Артуром на место.  
  
– Мне не нравится, что у машины такой беззащитно открытый вид, – поделился опасениями с Артуром Люциус.  
  
Не то чтобы он хотел разговаривать с Уизли, но в Кингсли проснулись какие-то дикие гены предков, он то и дело улюлюкал, порывался поговорить с сопровождающими их масаи на каком-то ломаном языке и одновременно раздеться. Последнее Люциуса особенно сильно беспокоило.  
  
– Вынужден согласиться, что это выглядит опасно, – кивнул Артур, с тоской оглядывая изумительные виды, которые их окружали. – Особенно с учетом во-он того семейства львов.  
  
– Что же так, разве это не символ вашего факультета? – деланно удивился Люциус, но ружье сжал покрепче, печально размышляя, что напрасно не уточнил, как из него стрелять.  
  
– А я ничего не сказал вчера, когда ты вопил из-за того, что на тебя с дерева свалился питон, – укоризненно заметил Артур. Он свое ружье сжимал еще крепче, но с той же тоской в глазах.  
  
– Это я от неожиданности, – буркнул Люциус и сменил тему: – Мы едем уже несколько часов. Тут вообще есть слоны?  
  
_За последние три дня мы видели столько тварей, что страшно становится. И ни одного слона. Я не понимаю, слоны же большие, разве нет? Лучше бы у нас было сафари на обезьян. Или змей. Только бы Уизли это не прочел._  
  
– Нам обязательно искать слонов? – Люциус печально вздохнул. – Давайте кого-нибудь другого убьем и домой. Тут ужасно холодно ночами, а сидеть у костра я больше не могу, эти масаи беспрестанно лопочут на своем и едят мясо.  
  
– Тоже бы ел мясо, – пожал плечами Кингсли. Вот уж кто чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. – Они для нас охотятся, это входит в тур.  
  
– А в тур не входит, чтобы они это мясо готовили не грязными руками, нет? – возмутился Люциус. – Я не хочу после этой еды часами торчать в кустах – там водятся скорпионы.  
  
– И ядовитые змеи, – добавил Артур.  
  
– И змеи, – согласился Люциус.  
  
– И клещи, переносчики лихорадки, чумы и Мерлин знает чего еще, – продолжил Артур.  
  
– И... – начал Люциус и свирепо уставился на Уизли. – Заткнись уже, а?  
  
_Ночью очень, очень холодно. Уизли не додумался оставить в палатке теплые одеяла, и поэтому мы просто мерзнем, кутаясь в простыни. Кто-то должен оказаться умнее и что-то предпринять._  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – шепотом спросил Люциус, проснувшись от того, что у него под боком ворочалось, устраиваясь, тело. Тело ответило голосом Артура:  
  
– Греюсь.  
  
– А мне что делать? – глупо спросил Люциус, досадуя на себя, что сам первый не додумался до этого, и что сейчас не может просто выставить Уизли из постели – с ним и вправду становилось теплее.  
  
– Тоже грейся, – зевнул Артур и прижался крепче.  
  
Люциус еще некоторое время пытался бодрствовать, подогревая в себе злость и возмущение, чтобы найти силы выкинуть Уизли, но ноги наконец перестали мерзнуть, Артур уютно сопел носом и обнимал его, так что Малфой решил подвергнуть его насмешкам с утра.  
  
Следовало только проснуться пораньше и выбраться из постели до пробуждения Кингсли.  
  
Но, как известно, хочешь насмешить Мерлина – расскажи ему о своих планах. Мерлин, судя по всему, был тот еще смешливый старикан. По крайней мере, так решил Люциус, просыпаясь от покашливания Кингсли и обнаруживая, что крепко прижимает к себе Артура, положив руки ему на задницу.  
  
Люциус поспешно отвел руки назад.  
  
– Это привычка! – хриплым со сна голосом произнес он.  
  
– Чай будешь? – спросил Кингсли, игнорируя попытку Малфоя оправдаться.  
  
– Буду, – Люциус решил смириться. И потом, это вообще ничего не значило.  
  
_Уизли первый догадался, как можно согреться. Какой удар от магглолюбца! Но нет, нельзя поддаваться слабости._  
  
– Давай убьем хоть кого-нибудь, а? – Люциус на протяжении всего времени, что они колесили по саванне, старался не смотреть на Артура, который почему-то вовсе не выглядел таким же смущенным. Еще бы, они в своей Норе могут хоть друг на друге спать, в нормальных семьях с этим куда строже.  
  
– Малфой, еще немного – и я тебе разрешу, – пригрозил Кингсли и добавил, чтобы угроза была явственнее: – Только голыми руками пойдешь убивать, потому что патроны у нас на слонов, других животных просто разнесет.  
  
– Это именно то, что мне нужно! – уверил его Люциус. – Чтобы кого-то просто разнесло на клочки. Как насчет льва? Уверен, даже хвост будет неплохим дополнением моей коллекции.  
  
– Дались тебе эти львы, – фыркнул Артур. – Может, поохотимся на носорога? В отличие от слонов, носорога мы уже третьего встречаем.  
  
– А когда вы промахнетесь оба, он поохотится на вас, – хмыкнул Кингсли. – Знаете, какую скорость развивает носорог?  
  
– До тридцати миль час, разъяренный и того быстрее, – послушно ответил Артур, который, похоже, наизусть вызубрил рекламный буклет.  
  
– Вот именно, – подтвердил Кингсли. – Так что давайте что-нибудь попроще – сходим к реке, поглядим на бегемотов. Они милые и неповоротливые.  
  
_Теперь мы знаем, что рекламный буклет недостаточно полный. Туда стоит добавить, что бегемоты – НЕ МИЛЫЕ и развивают скорость до 30 миль в час, как и носороги. Ладно хоть бежать с такой скоростью долго не могут, но я уверен, что поседел. Уизли смеется. Надеюсь, что это от нервного потрясения, или я его скормлю. Кому-нибудь. Тут много кому можно._  
  
– А меж тем, вы уже куда доброжелательнее друг к другу относитесь! – довольным тоном заметил Кингсли и добродушно шлепнул Люциуса пониже спины.  
  
Тот только поморщился и почесал пострадавшее место. Спорить с министром о том, что подобные шутки неприемлемы, уже давно не хотелось. Хотелось горячую ванну, теплое одеяло и тапочки. Почему-то по тапочкам Люциус скучал особо сильно.  
  
– Это от безнадеги, – миролюбиво пояснил Уизли, который пытался допечь один из кусков мяса достаточно, чтобы не бояться его пробовать. Грязные руки довольно бормочущих что-то масаи его не волновали.  
  
– Мне нужно помыть голову, – решительно произнес Люциус. – Кингсли лысый как масаи, прости Мерлин, Уизли в своем домашнем заповеднике и не к такому привык, а вот мне не нравится, что у меня пакля на голове, и того и гляди могут завестись насекомые.  
  
– Можно подстричься, – предложил Артур. Люциус закатил глаза. Жующий мясо Артур, к тому же держащий его руками прямо над костром, его блестящий от жира подбородок – все это лишь сильнее убеждало Малфоя в том, что мнение Уизли стоит оставить без внимания.  
  
– Я даже в Азкабане не стригся, – произнес Люциус холодно.  
  
– Так там и насекомых не было, – справедливо заметил Кингсли, давя что-то крупное, ползущее по его плечу. – Но если хотите, можем и до озера добраться. Может, слоны там все.  
  
_Я сказал, нельзя поддаваться слабости! Хотя... я сегодня снова подвергся коварному нападению питона. Эта огромная жирная тварь свалилась на меня с ветки. Почему они падают только на меня? Их привлекает пробковый шлем или дело в том, что я слизеринец? В общем, я тут подумал... живем ведь только раз, верно? В Африке это понимаешь особенно ясно._  
  
– Ауччч, Малфой, что ты делаешь? – в голосе Артура отчетливо слышалась паника.  
  
– Греюсь, – буркнул тот.  
  
– Но... – Артур попытался двинуться. – Ты неправильно это делаешь.  
  
– Теплее становится? – сквозь зубы процедил Люциус. – Даже жарко. Значит, правильно.  
  
– Мерлин тебя подери, – не выдержал Артур. – Я не хотел на это указывать, но твой член в моей заднице!  
  
– Прекрати болтать, ты мне мешаешь, – снова процедил Люциус, продолжая двигаться над распластанным под ним Артуром. Малфой наконец-то перестал думать о том, как ему нужно помыть голову, хочется поесть нормальной еды и завернуться в настоящее одеяло, и теперь хотел только одного – чтобы такой жаркий тесный Артур заткнулся и не напоминал своим голосом о том, что он Уизли.  
  
– Люциу... а-ах, – Артур наконец заткнулся, если можно было так назвать его мычание и стоны.  
  
Удивительно даже, что они не разбудили Кингсли. Или разбудили. Да даже если разбудили – этих масаи, к которым с некоторых пор Люциус относил и министра, в темноте было не разглядеть даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Так что Люциус понятия не имел, где сейчас Кингсли. И где масаи. Не говоря уж о слонах.  
  
Впрочем, ему хватало того, что он знал, где Уизли.  
  
_Никаких слонов. Все еще._  
  
Утром Люциус наконец-то сумел проснуться пораньше, одеться и выбраться из палатки до того, как проснется Артур. Ему стоило продумать линию поведения.  
  
Может, сделать вид, что ничего не было, и Уизли все приснилось? Если бы у них с собой были обезболивающие зелья, можно было рискнуть, но Кинсли настаивал на полной интеграции в африканский маггловский быт, дракклов масай.  
  
Разыграть укус мухи цеце или иной твари тоже было плохой идеей.  
  
Люциус все еще думал, ковыряя прутиком прогоревший костер, когда из палатки вышел Артур и, чуть морщась, уселся рядом.  
  
– Ну и что это было, интересно? – спросил Уизли, наливая себе в жестяную кружку чай.  
  
Люциус, уже почти придумавший душераздирающую историю о магии африканских магглов, которая приводит к помутнению рассудка, неожиданно произнес:  
  
– Привычка. Когда ко мне кто-то прижимается... оно само так происходит. Вчера просто я долго уснуть не мог, а вот сегодня...  
  
– И почему с такой привычкой у тебя только один сын, – удивился Уизли. Злости в его голосе не было, насмешки тоже, поэтому Люциус ответил:  
  
– А я на автомате уже контрацептивное наколдовываю, даже если палочки в руках нет.  
  
– Это поэтому ты рукой махал? – догадался Артур. – Я думал уж, тебя что-то ядовитое укусило, и ты сейчас прямо на мне скончаешься. Неловкая была бы смерть.  
  
– Это точно, – вынужден был согласиться Люциус, в красках представив такой вариант.  
  
– Заклинанию... научишь? – после долгой паузы произнес Артур.  
  
Люциус отпил еще чаю и почесал голову – волосы требовалось помыть как можно скорее.  
  
– Показать могу, – он прищурился, пытаясь разобрать, понял ли его Артур.  
  
Пауза была еще длиннее.  
  
– Ну, покажи, – наконец решился тот.  
  
_Может, тут просто нет никаких слонов?_  
  
– Во-первых, оказывается, ночью мне не привиделось, – раздался над ухом голос Кингсли. – Во-вторых, вам еще и понравилось, похоже.  
  
Он почесал лысую голову в глубоком замешательстве и снова с интересом уставился на сплетение их рук и ног рядом с палаткой.  
  
– Сближаемся как умеем, – выдохнул Люциус сердито. – Не хочешь присоединиться - не мешай.  
  
Кингсли снова почесал голову, хмыкнул и побрел в сторону лендровера, рядом с которым обычно ночевали масаи. Пора было выдвигаться дальше.  
  
– Ты всерьез ему присоединиться предложил? – чуть позже спросил Уизли. С закреплением материала по движениям контрацептивного заклинания они уже закончили, но ноги Артура все еще были на плечах Люциуса. Довольно щекотливый момент для разговора, но Уизли вообще были склонны разговаривать в какие-то странные моменты, Люциус это давно понял.  
  
– Просто так сказал, – буркнул Люциус. – Ну что в нем может быть хорошего? Мы тут так одеты, что скорее раздеты. Разве что он скрывает под шортами совершенно роскошную задницу, но я очень в этом сомневаюсь.  
  
– Наверное, – согласился Артур. – Слезь уже с меня, поясницу сводит.  
  
– Надеюсь, сегодня мы доберемся если не до слонов, то хотя бы до озера, – Люциус поднялся сам и помог встать с земли Артуру. – Еще никогда до сегодняшнего дня мы _настолько_ не нуждались в том, чтобы помыться.  
  
– И снова я вынужден согласиться, – отозвался Артур, вытираясь трусами и натягивая шорты на голое тело.  
  
_Купались в озере. Кингсли тоже был без шортов. Мне кажется, Уизли думает о том же, о чем и я._  
  
– Ты заходишь справа, я слева, – Люциус осторожно кивнул в сторону ничего не подозревающего Кингсли.  
  
– Хитрый какой, Кингсли правша, – все еще сомневался Артур. Да и вообще вся эта авантюра его немного беспокоила. С одной стороны, Люциус был прав – и негоже было Кингсли прятать такие идеальные формы от товарищей. С другой стороны, не окажется ли это по прошествии времени и по возвращению в Англию неверным решением? Всё-таки министр.  
  
– Хорошо, я справа, – Люциус не стал спорить, его охватил охотничий азарт. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что все идет к тому, что нас завели в ловушку, никаких слонов в этом национальном парке нет, и мы так тут и помрем?  
  
Это решило все.  
  
С криком, которому позавидовали бы и расположившиеся неподалеку на отдых масаи, Артур без отмашки Люциуса бросился на министра, и только быстро сориентировавшийся Малфой не позволил ему закончить нападение весьма и весьма бесславно.  
  
– Ноги вяжи, я руки держу! – Артур орал что-то явно нецензурное, орал пытающийся выбраться из-под них Кингсли, вокруг скакали масаи и тоже воодушевляюще орали на своем наречии, Люциус орал уже просто чтобы не выбиваться из коллектива.  
  
– Эти-то чего орут? – проорал Люциус Артуру, что в общем шуме было сделать непросто. Он уже стянул шорты с брыкающегося министра и с вожделением оглядывал идеальной формы ягодицы. Это ему даже Нарси простит – она тоже любит красивое.  
  
– Не знаю! – прокричал в ответ Артур. – Я их не понимаю! Может, проклинают. Или советуют как лучше!  
  
– Не надо нам в таком деле советчиков, – решительно не согласился Люциус. – Давай я начну, а ты пока этих палкой отгоняй.  
  
– А почему это я отгонять? – моментально возмутился Артур.  
  
– Давай наоборот, – тотчас согласился Люциус. Уизли был доверчивый как ребенок, а вот первым покушаться на идеальную министерскую задницу Малфой не хотел. Слишком многое ему в связи с ней могли припомнить.  
  
_Кингсли говорит, что масаи так орут от радости. Вроде как мы таким образом принесем им удачу. Или дождь. Или слонов. Все равно не стал развязывать. Уизли со мной согласен._  
  
– Может, развяжем, а? – Артур осторожно выглянул из палатки. – Как-то нехорошо получилось.  
  
– Попозже, – Люциус на самом деле ждал, когда терпение Артура лопнет, и он пойдет освобождать министра. Сам он на это время предполагал затеряться среди галдящих масаев. У этого плана были свои минусы, но он был лучше, чем ничего. – Пусть остынет. Мы его напоили, тент над ним установили, даже шорты обратно нацепили – чтобы ничего постороннее не заползло. Чего еще можно желать?  
  
– Возможности свободно сидеть или лежать, а не стоять на коленях задницей кверху и носом в траву? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Артур.  
  
– Ну, подложи ему подушку, что ты от меня-то хочешь? – раздраженно спросил Люциус. Сам же он снова хотел секса, подозревая, что если в Африке где-то водилась невероятно редкая муха, переносящая вирус половой распущенности, то она его без сомнения укусила. Малфоям всегда достается все самое редкое, это факт.  
  
И невозможность прямо сейчас удовлетворить свое желание, делало его раздражительным и недовольным.  
  
– Слоны! Идут слоны! – раздался снаружи вопль Кингсли.  
  
– Привлекает внимание, – предположил Люциус. – Или галлюцинирует.  
  
Артур все-таки вышел наружу и присоединился к разноголосым воплям масаи и Кингсли:  
  
– Слоны! Слоны!  
  
Люциус выбрался из палатки достаточно медленно, чтобы не успеть помешать Артуру развязать Кингсли, но достаточно быстро, чтобы не быть сметенным стадом слонов вместе с палаткой.  
  
– Хорошая была палатка, – заметил он, осторожно выглядывая из-под лендровера.  
  
– А то, – вздохнул Артур, со смешанным чувством на лице наблюдая за тем, как пережившая каких-то кошек, Кубок по квиддичу, почти год с золотым трио, енотов и их сафари, палатка уносится вдаль в качестве попоны одного из слонов. – А ты чего не стрелял?  
  
– Я что, варвар что ли, палить по этим благородным животным? – возмутился Люциус.  
  
– Так и скажи, что в штаны наложил, – раздался с капота голос Кингсли.  
  
Люциус и Артур тревожно переглянулись. Рано или поздно вылезать все равно было нужно. Но хотелось немного оттянуть этот момент.  
  
_Видели слонов. Потеряли палатку. Больше ничего интересного не происходило._  
  
– Да убери ты свое колено, Уизли!  
  
– Это локоть.  
  
– Мне все равно, что это, когда оно утыкается мне в бок.  
  
– Даже так, Малфой?  
  
– Кингсли, не смешно, перестань тыкать мне в бедро тем, чем ты тычешь, иначе мы вообще никогда спать не ляжем.  
  
– Может, просто тогда немного согреемся – и спать?  
  
– Уизли, тут повернуться негде, не то что, как ты выражаешься, греться. А снаружи я больше не хочу, мне не нравится реакция масаев, они приходят в какое-то невероятное возбуждение.  
  
– Странно, Малфой, мне всегда казалось, что тебе нравятся овации.  
  
– А он интуитивно понимает, что это не овации, а подбадривание как умирающей антилопе Гну, которая несмотря ни на что пытается переплыть реку.  
  
– Сам ты Гну, Кингсли. Просто я не люблю слишком пристальное внимание к моей персоне во время занятия сексом. Уизли, я не глухой, и слышу, что ты снял свои шорты.  
  
– Промазал, Малфой, это я снял шорты Кингсли.  
  
– Зря мы были против этой маггловской палатки, в ней тепло и даже весело, – резюмировал Кингсли, после чего звуки все сменились на нечленораздельные, перемежающиеся вздохами и возней.  
  
Снаружи за палаткой пристально наблюдали масаи. Им так тоже больше нравилось. Наверное, они ждали дождь. Или еще больше слонов, кто их разберет.  
  
_Я не умер, и даже не заболел. Не знаю, как буду объяснять это дома._  
  
– Неловко как-то, – неуверенно произнес Артур, разглядывая притащенные масаями шкуры и головы диких зверей, которые можно было за довольно скромную по меркам английских магов сумму приобрести в качестве охотничьего трофея.  
  
– Неловко было трахаться на старом термитнике, когда из него эти карликовые мангусты с верещанием посыпались. Я чуть импотентом не стал, – не согласился Люциус. – Я возьму шкуру льва. Драко будет рад.  
  
– Змеи тут не в ходу, но я тогда возьму чучело крокодила – он на слизеринцев больше всего походит, – немедленно решился Артур.  
  
– Ну, хотя бы я помню, что это было сафари на слонов, и потому возьму голову слона – в министерском кабинете она будет отлично смотреться. Внушительно, – Кингсли с трудом поднял выбранный трофей, чем моментально вызвал зависть коллег, которые собственно потому на голову и не смотрели, что не рассчитывали её поднять.  
  
– Убедись, что её обработали, а то протухнет, придется в кабинете ремонт делать, – хмыкнул Люциус.  
  
– Или в головном пузыре сидеть, – подхватил Артур.  
  
– Хватит зубы скалить, возвращаемся, – строго нахмурился Кингсли. – Что было на сафари – остается на сафари, ясно?  
  
– Куда яснее, – пожал плечами Артур.  
  
– Можно подумать, кому-то с руки это афишировать, – буркнул Люциус.  
  
_Кингсли предложил в следующем году в это же время отправиться втроем на сафари на крокодилов. Я предложил отправиться охотиться на крокодилов в моем поместье. Нарси будет в Париже, Драко с невестой собирались укатить в Италию. Нам совершенно никто не помешает.  
Уизли согласился со мной. Неплохой он, в общем-то, мужик, этот Уизли._

иллюстрация от **Morgul**


End file.
